A completion system is installed in a well to produce hydrocarbons (or other types of fluids) from reservoir(s) adjacent the well, or to inject fluids into the reservoirs) through the well. Typically, one or more flow control devices are provided to control flow in one or more zones of the well.
In a complex completion system, such as a completion system installed in a well that have many zones, many adjustable flow control devices may have to be deployed. An adjustable flow control device is a flow control device that can be actuated between different settings to provide different amounts of flow. However, adjustable flow control devices can be relatively expensive, and having to deploy a relatively large number of such adjustable flow control devices can increase costs.